


Hot, Filthy Surrogacy

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foot Jobs, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: Jack originally wanted to ask Nick to be a surrogate father for him and Skye, not knowing of their relations.





	Hot, Filthy Surrogacy

Before the Nighthowler crises, Nick and Skye had been dating for a few months. Late in their relationship, at what one believed to be the oppertune time, Skye convinced Nick to meet her mother. He went along with it, believing the both of them were more than ready for the next step in their love life; and he wanted to see what he had to look forward to as the years went by, if they really tied the knot.

He thought it was strange, at first, that such an upstanding vixen lived in Happytown. A budding mechanical engineer like her, with a passion and drive for understanding how everything worked, someone with real potential? Coming from Happytown? It was a joke, he'd though.

Then they both started sharing stories about some of the parks the both of them visited, though years apart. Apparently, her mother took him to the same river his own mother had taken him to in his youth. And, also, the same park some distance away from Happytown proper, where foxes weren't shunned.

What a surprise it was when their vehical started driving down his old family road. He could have known her since he was a child if he hadn't run away at such an early age.

When she started slowing down in front of his old home, his heart skipped a beat. He remembered he hadn't visited or spoken to his own mother in years. His mind raced for an instant, and his thoughts turned morbid; This could only mean one thing, to him. That his dear mother had either left his old home, or passed on.

Bringing this up with Skye, she asked him if he was sure he still wanted to go through with it. She told him that she didn't know anything about the previous owner, and that she'd lived here all her life, and so had her mother. Nick thought that surely she was mistaken, but said nothing of it.

Walking up the porch together, Nick looked over the small notches in the wood, where he had once dug his claws. Measuring his own height. Memory from another life. He just barely made out another vixen's voice, and then heard it again speaking his name. He turned up to the door, and beside Skye stood a graying vixen.

"Nicky?" the vixen asked in a voice that suddenly made it hard for him to breath.

Skye spoke, but it was like her voice was moving away, "You know him, mom?" Soon enough, before he could even register it, the vixen, his mother, had her arms wrapped around him. Darkness fell upon him as he put two and two together.

He was fucking his sister.

Oh, he'd also just been reuinited with his mother.

But, he was fucking his siter.

* * *

"And that's how I met my sister!" Nick said to a shocked Jack and Judy sitting on both sides of his sister, Skye. Jack gulped, and squeezed the vixen's paw. Letting out a nervous cough, he looked up at her eyes and gave a weak grin, "Alright, well, that's one less potential surrogate,"

Skye grinned back, and gave him a peck on the lips, "Says you, squeaker. I want little green-eyed kits, and he's the last fox alive with that trait." Jack tried to smile, "Honey, you're sounding far too chipper at the idea of, um," and he glanced over at Nick, and then quickly away from the other grinning fox.

Bringing her muzzle down to his ear, she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Fucking my big brother?" Off to the side, Judy buried her face in her paws, muttering "Oh my god."

Sitting beside Judy, Nick laid his tail over her and Skye's lap. Energetically, he asked the three of them, "How should we do this?" and Skye was just as energetic, "Oh, how about a Swinging double date? Maybe some late night partying, and we can crash at a hotel?" Meanwhile, Judy was pulling her ears over her face, rocking forward and back slowly. Still nervous, Jack asked, "A-are you two serious?"

* * *

They were serious.

Nick and Jack were in three-piece black suits, forest-green and light blue respectively. Skye and Judy were both in hugging, light blue dresses. They had booked a single table for four at an upscale resteraunt whose owner owed Nick.

To any outside observer, it looked like a pair of foxes and rabbits were enjoying a shared date. The tod feeding his vixen, and occasionally trailing kisses along her lips and nibbling on her neck. The bunnies were watching nervously as they huddled close together and watched; some may have chalked it up to prey being around predators eating meat, or just typical bunny stuff.

Skye was busy, though. One paw was kneading Nick's crotch, enticing his erection from his sheath, and a footpaw was brushing up between Judy's legs. Though it didn't take much to get her brother hard, she felt Judy briefly try to squeeze her legs together, only to relax them a moment later when their eyes met. Poor Jack would be left out, unless her brother felt like helping him along.

"Judy," Jack whispered, his eyes glued on Nick and Skye kissing, "this was a terrible idea." Glancing over at Judy, he could see the doe blushing under her fur, and saw she was fidgeting. He nudged her side and asked, "Judy?" Her paw grabbed onto his as she sucked in a quick, quiet breath, and squeezed her eyes shut. Looking down at her paw, Jack saw Skye's leg shifting up Judy's skirt, between her legs.

Diligent paws caused Nick's cock grew quickly, and Skye guided it up between his leg and waist towards her with a few squeezes and gropes of his pants. She could feel both the heat and firmness through the fabric. Meanwhile, she could also feel a dampness growing on her footpaw, and leaned towards Judy, whispering "You might want to hike the back of your dress up, hun." She saw Jack glance down and back up as Judy shifted in her seat, doing just that.

At the second sighting of their waiter, a tall oryx, Skye quickly followed his glance down at her arm under the table. WIth some maneuvering, she pulled Nick's phone from his pocket, and layed it on the table upside down. As the waiter approached, she said loud enough for them to hear, "Sorry about that Nicky. Just needed to text my brother and tell him I'm fine,"

With a relieved smile, their waiter asked of they'd like any refills, which Jack quickly, politely declined, followed by the rest of their party. Once the oryx was far enough away, Skye continued rubbing along Nick's now-throbbing dick. Loud enough for everyone at the table to hear, but quiet enough not to get attention, she asked him, "Nick, why don't you help little squeaker along," and she glanced at a suddenly alert Jack.

One of Nick's paws grasped the paw rubbing him, and he let out a few slow breaths. Somehow, Nick's own footpaw kicked out, undid Jack's zipper, and caught his erection on the soft pads of his foot. Jack scooted his chair into the table, and braced his paws around his plate, staring forward at the foxes in front of him as Judy's paw slipped out of his own. While Nick's footpaw pushed and prodded his shaft and the base of his dick, Judy's paw wrapped around the tip and quickly pumped up and down, hitting Nick's paw until it started matching her pace.

Nick brought Skye's paw up to his lips and pressed them to its back, while the two of them continued to pleas their rabbits. Suddenly, Skye pulled her footpaw from between Judy's legs, and pushed back from her chair, "Alright, let's go back to Nick's!"

As Judy let out a needy groan, Skye dabbed at her wet paw with a napkin, and Nick pulled his own footpaw from Jack's dick. Her glistening paw pulled away as she sat up, and glanced down at the seat with a little embarassement. While cleaning up after herself, Jack tucked his erection back into his pants, and pulled his zipper up.

Nick managed to hide the package pulsing along his waist behind his jacket, and Judy pulled her dress over her legs, hiding the damped fur caused by her arousal. Paying in cash, and leaving a fifteen percent tip, the four of them returned to their vehicle as Nick took the driver's seat.

They didn't make it to Nick's place.

* * *

At the first stop light, Skye leaned over to Nick, and undid his belt and pants. Jack watched as Nick's large, red canine cock slipped from his boxers and throbbed against his lover's paws. As the red light turned green, and the vehicle started moving, Skye wasted no time, and took him into her mouth. He watched as the thick, red meat disappeared into his vixen's mouth, as her tongue poked past her lips, and as her cheeks pulled in as she began to suck on his length.

And he saw that blissful, happy face she had when it was just him and her. Then, Judy's naked body was all he saw, as she straddled his legs and started undoing his pants too. His paws grabbed her ass before he knew what he was doing, and his lips latched onto one of her nipples and sucked, letting it go with a pop. Undoing his seat belt, he threw her on the back seat, kicked off his pants and undergarments, and pinned her down by her paws.

She screamed his name in surprise, and it almost drowned out the loud, wet blowjob his Skye was giving Nick.

Penetrating the doe was easy; she was soaking wet, and all of them knew what was coming. As soon as he felt her hot, soft walls around him, he groaned. After the first few quick, hard thrusts, he shifted around, trying to find an actual, comfortable, position. "Ah, hold on 'squeaker,'" Judy asked wiggling her hip back and shifting around too. Eventually, she turned around so that she was facing the window, and grabbed the plastic handle above the door. Reacing one paw around her stomach, and the other around her chest, he slid himself back inside of her, and began thrusting anew. With his chest resting between her shoulder and neck, their breathes fogged up the window.

The slapping of his balls against her wet mound and her hard breathing were the only things he could hear. Glancing over the side of the driver's seat beside him, saw they were parked in a dark, secluded brush, and then noticed Skye.

  


While Jack and Judy were getting more acquainted, Nick leaned back in his seat as buildings flittered by. Grinning to himself, he figured his sister timed her bobbing to the passing of the street lights was just coincidence.

With one paw on the streering wheel, he brought the other over to Skye's tail and lean rear, and pulled her dress up with his claws, raking them through her fur and against her skin. Her eyes snapped open, and teeth threatened to dig in as he let out a hiss. "Sorry, sis," he whispered, and she resumed polishing his redwood.

Glancing back, he met Jack's gaze briefly.

Slipping his paw down Skye's back, he slid it under her panties, and groped one of her cheeks. She stared up at him, swaying her body back and forth as his paw grasped around the base of her tail and tugged. "Skye, think you can get on your back?" he asked her softly. As they hit another light, in a suburban part of the city, she turned around in place, letting his dick slip out of her mouth, and layed the back of her head in his lap. His slick, saliva-covered shaft resting against the side of her mouth.

Letting her tongue slip out, she wrapped it around his shaft and guided it to her lips, when she then sucked at it and nudged it with her tongue, pulling it further into her mouth. Glancing down, Nick let out a snicker, and rubbed the top of her head. "Don't you worry about that. Slip out of those panties and I'll reciprocate,"

She let out a vibrating hum around his dick, and brought her knees up as she slipped her wet panties around her legs. Tossing them onto Nick's face, she turned to face his crotch, and her cheek bulged as she shifted him around in her mouth.

They started driving again, and Nick used his free paw to rub against Skye's wet folds. Carefully, he slipped two fingers in, making sure his claws didn't snag, and started rubbing upwards. Skye tried to gasp around his cock, but only managed to choke as it got caught.

Nick said, more to himself than Skye, "Mmm, still got it," and slowly rubbed against the spot that set her off. With dissapointing whine from the tod, Skye spat Nick's dick from her mouth to speak, "Pull over, I'm taking you for a ride, now," putting emphasis on the last word.

He had just found a nice, secluded brush to park in when Skye pushed his arms away from the wheel and pressed her damp, sweaty fur against him.

With his saliva-covered, knotted cock pressed between them, his sister pushed pushed her waist back and forth, smearing his green shirt with saliva and precum. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and his arms around her wast, their noses came together, and then their lips. Her ears twitched, and she looked over the head rest to see Jack fucking away at a panting, desperate Judy.

Resting her chin on the headrest, she watched as Jack hammered away her her brother's lovers. She cheered at them, "C'mon Jack, fuck her like you fuck-" but yelped as a pair of jaws locked around her neck and dug in. Her suddenly wide eyes stared forward as her mouth hung open, and her body fell limp right onto Nick's waiting member. With a soft breathless moan, she said quietly, "Nick, you marked me." He dug his teeth in harder, and while gripping her hips, lifted and dropped her onto him.

Taking his mouth from her neck, bits of her cream-coloured fur lined his lips as well as smears of red.

Keeping her paws around the back of his neck, her legs started lifting and letting her body drop onto his cock, with a few hard slap against his knot when she didn't quickly bring herself back up. Her fur stood on end as she looked up towards nothing, and just took into the pain in her neck, and the pleasure of feeling her brother's cock inside her again. Her body continued its motions, speeding up as she felt a heat between her legs grow, and a warmth spread from where he bit her.

Hot, heavy breaths from both Nick and Skye, tasting the air filled with the sweat and sex of rabbits and foxes. Skye's warm, wet walls squeezing up and down his hard, red cock. The slap her thighs against his lap. Nick smiled at his sister's beautiful face, contorted in bliss, and then at the trails of red beneath her fur where she had been made his. He was ready to finish, and he wanted to surprise her.

Grabbing her waist has hard as he could, he thrust up as she dropped down, and his knot nearly squeezed past her lips. A yelp from her followed, and then a pair of soft, cream paws grabbed the back of his head and the side of his face, along with sharp claws, as Skye forced their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Pulling away, letting saliva fall between them, she brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "I love you, Nick," and pushed herself back.

"Knot me, Nick!" she screamed, and forced herself down hard enough that the car seat creaked. She watched as Jack's gaze went from Judy to her, and then down to her and Nick's joining. Just as Nick's knot forced its way in, and she felt every inch puch past her opening, along her pelvis, and fill her pussy, she also saw Jack's look of shock as his eyes looked somewhere below her own. Warmth then spread deep inside her as she saw Jack look away and forced Judy against the back seat.

Nicks arms wrapped around her, and his muzzle pressed against hers, and then up her cheek, and finally stopped at her ear. "I love you too, Skye,"

  


The only thing Jack wanted to hear, then, was Judy screaming his own name. Turning his head to the back of the doe's, he opened his mouth, and sank his teeth into the crook of her neck. Judy let out a choked sob as her grip on the handle of the door went lax and her body slid down the window, bringing Jack with her. But he didn't slow down, and he pushed her into the back of the seat they were on. Her body shook, and her walls tightened around him, but he wasn't done yet.

Reaching a paw down between her legs, he rubbed steadily at her clit, and rubbed up and down her chin with his other paw. As her body shook again, he could almost make out his name in her incoherant moans. Letting out a soft, high-pitched squeak, Jack hit his brink, and his thrusts lost their rhythm as he came.

* * *

By the end of the night, both Skye and Judy had to go to the hospital for the their bite marks.

A few days later, with the smell of sex finally having left the car, both females were happy to tell their significant otheres they were pregnant. Jack and Judy were still uncomfortable with how _close_ the foxes were, but never brought it up outside the bedroom. Meanwhile, the four of them agreed on another night of fun a few weeks later.

Jack didn't know how he felt about fucking his pregnant wife and their surrogate, Judy.

Nick was ecstatic.


End file.
